tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kenji 03
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lava Cell page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Not sure what you mean. DynastyW (talk) 16:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Stop. Kanji, please stop adding the "EMC Cost equivalent" sections. It looks bad and is unnecessary. Just add that info at the top under the description, but without the annoying section. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog 23:43, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :1: It's "kEnji :2: Give me a format and I will, until then be grateful for the free edits and upkeeps Кэне_零三 05:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Format There is no format. If there is an item template, add it to that. If there is not, just work it into the description. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog 03:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) EMC -snip- First: It does involve me because I also care that you are adding hideous EMC sections that are far longer than they relaly need to be. Besides, admins aren't "supposed to be polite," they're supposed to do everything within their power to keep the wiki in the best shape it can be, and they have a few extra buttons over a normal user to do so. it helps, yes, but an admin doesn't need to be polite any more than a court judge does. They're not guidance counselors or your friendly schoolyard cop: they're caretakers of the wiki and that's all that matters. Second: I did change it myself, since I doubted you'd come off your high horse and change it yourself. I changed every single article you edited, save for the one or two where the format was appropriate. Third: I did change it myself, since I doubted you'd believe that your math was wrong. I changed every single article you edited, save for the one or two where the math was actually correct. Thank you ''very ''much for your contribution to the wiki, Kenji. :lol... i'm not really sure where I got that. Forgetting to add the Iron Ingot yields 724, but not 725. Weird, cause I already double checked everything as I was correcting your math, to try and avoid looking like an idiot... like this. : / :In the future though, try not to act so disgruntled when an admin is "impolite." Besides, the way what he said reads to me is grateful for the contribution but annoyed (and trying to hide it) at how it was done. I'd probably react about the same way rogue did. I think you just got a little riled up that he got your name wrong :P Maoman (talk) 04:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC)